As is well know to those skilled in the art, alcohol substances such as methanol or methanol fuels may cause corrosion and wear of metal surfaces with which they come in contact.
This problem can be quite severe in internal combustion engines where alcohol-containing fuels are burned. It is therefore important to develop an additive to inhibit this problem causing wear and corrosion. In addition, it is imperative that all problems (i.e., storage tanks, lines, etc.) are overcome before the use of alcohol and alcohol-containing fuels become more prevalent.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel additive for decreasing the corrosion/wear of alcohol compositions. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.